


Bind

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 100prompts [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Teenagers, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Lea, this isn't safe to bind with. What were you thinking?”





	Bind

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100prompts](https://100prompts.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: evidence.

Isa frowned as Lea reluctantly removed his shirt, showing the ace bandages wrapped around his chest in an attempt to keep it flat. He reached out to start to undo it, but Lea grabbed his wrist. “Lea, you can’t breathe with this on, we need to get it off of you.”

“But-”

“No excuses,” Isa said, taking his hand back and carefully unwrapping Lea’s bandage, slowly revealing evidence that the bandage was left on too long and wrapped too tightly. Isa frowned again, running his fingers over where marks were left in Lea’s skin from the improper binding. “Lea, this isn't safe to bind with. What were you thinking?”

“I was tired of looking at my chest,” Lea replied, wrapping his arms over his chest, trying to cover it up. “None of my shirts hide it.”

Isa grabbed the bandage and held it up. “And wearing this can cause permanent damage.”

“Good, maybe they’ll fall off.”

“I’m not talking about the damage to your breasts,” Isa snapped. “I’m talking about you breaking your ribs, or constricting the flow of air to your lungs, or a number of other things, Lea!”

Lea stared at Isa for a long moment before grabbing his shirt and yanking it back on, letting Isa’s words sink in. “I didn’t think about it that way.” He looked at the bandage in Isa’s hand and sighed. “What am I supposed to do then? How do I hide them?”

Isa sat there thinking for a moment before saying, “We get you a binder. I don’t know where yet, or how much it will cost, but we’ll figure it out.” Isa sighed softly and looked up at Lea. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I know I can’t relate to anything that you’re feeling, but I just don’t want to see you injure yourself like this.”

Lea took a deep breath and let it out, wincing as he did so. While he was breathing easier without his chest bound, there was still a lot of pain. Isa reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder, looking concerned. “I’m fine, Isa. Stop worrying so much.”

Isa’s hand came up to Lea’s cheek. “It hard to stop worrying about the people you love, Lea.”

Lea looked at Isa in surprise, but before he could get a chance to reply, they were interrupted by Isa’s mom calling them down to dinner. Isa bit his lip and looked away for a moment, then hopped off the bed, extending a hand towards Lea. “Are you hungry? I’m starving,” Isa said, the words rushing out in a manner that was very uncharacteristic of him. 

Lea couldn’t help but to laugh and reach out, taking Isa’s hand, but instead of getting up, he tugged Isa closer. Isa looked ready to protest, but Lea wrapped his arms around Isa and mumbled, “I love you too, Isa.”


End file.
